


2x3x Showdown Combo

by landofspaceandrainbows (cereus)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Ashen-Flushed Vacillation, Drabble, Multi, frayed tempers, mental issues, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/landofspaceandrainbows
Summary: So a friend on discord was lamenting the lack of ashen quadrant fic, and challenged me to write some quick ashen smut.  I hope this fits the bill.
Relationships: Feferi Piexes/Sollux Captor/Equius Zahhak, Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 3





	2x3x Showdown Combo

Suddenly Sollux flinched as he felt the cool shivery metal of the point of a trident pricking into his knife arm. It slid across his skin lightly, criscrossing the border between sensual and alarming, when suddenly he felt an arm grip his other one, and suddenly he was on the floor, along with his now-useless knife, two prongs of the trident framing his neck.

"Sollux," he heard a familiar voice say.

"I swear to the mother grub, if there is anymore fighting on this glub-ing meteor..." the voice cracked off in an emotion he couldn't quite identify,

and then her lips were pressed to his.

"D-- > I do not think this is an apurr... i mean an appropriate use of the quadrants" the other person in the room spoke, uptight and prissy, you could actually almost hear that damn little royal bow and arrow symbol he always typed. Just bordering on infuriating.

She hated to do this, she drew an exasperated breath, but then she continued, "This is your glub-ing ---Empress speaking..."

" ... and I demand you will cease!"


End file.
